Rayman
Rayman is the main protagonist of the Rayman series and an upcoming DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography NO ARM, NO LEGS, NO PROBLEM! Rayman had acomplished many feats in his time, saving his homeland from villainous Mr. Dark, rescuing the prisoners and defeating Captain Razorbeard, and putting a stop to Andre and Reflux's plans of world domination. With help from the Teensies, Ly the Fairy, and Globox, Rayman will always be ready to face any challenge that comes his way. THE LEGACY OF RAYMAN *''Rayman'' *''Rayman 2: The Great Escape (Revelations)'' *''Rayman M (Arena) (Rush)'' *''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' *''Rayman: Hoodlums' Revenge'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids 2'' *''Rayman Origins'' *''Rayman Legends'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Vault Boy Reason: TBA Connection: Rayman and Vault Boy both have gone through several appearance changes. Rayman has had a slight change in everyone of his video games, while Vault Boy was designed by several people. Rayman and Vault Boy both go through several costume changes as well. Rayman in Rayman 3 would change his costumes periodically while Vault Boy changes his costume depending on the skill, perk, item, etc. that he is representing. Rayman is a limbless hero while Vault Boy can be see with no limbs at the Status menu of the Pip Boy 3000 if your limb is damaged. Rayman and Vault Boy both don't speak any normal language. Rayman speaks Raymanese and Vault Boy doesn't speak at all. Ending TBA Gameplay Rayman is a skilled close to mid range fighter. He can summon lums to maneuver around the stage quicker. Most of his attacks are based on his previous games. center (Square Moves) *'Double Fist Combo -' - Throws his fists. *'Super Fist -' + + (Hold to charge/for Super Fist Max) - Windup his fist and throws a punch. *'Diagonal Punch -' + - Throws his fist up diagonally. *'Split Kick -' + - Performs a split kick. *'Aerial Double Fist Combo -' (Air) *'Aerial Super Fist -' + (Air) *'Aerial Diagonal Punch -' + (Air) *'Rapid Kicks -' + (Air) - Rapidly kicks downwards. center (Triangle Moves) *'Rapid Bullets -' - Shoot a quick blue beam. *'Power Fist -' + + (Hold to charge/for Power Fist Max) - Shoots a energy ball. *'Purple Lum Swing -' + *'Glue Bomb -' + - Tosses a Glue Bomb that circles around an opponent on contact and explodes. *'Aerial Power Fist -' (Air) *'Aerial Rapid Bullets -' + (Air) *'Aerial Purple Lum Swing -' + (Air) *'Aerial Glue Bomb -' + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Lockjaw ' - - Throws a bear trap chain and pulls and enemy towards him. This move also stuns opponents who have been grappled. *'Heavy Metal Fist'- + + (Hold to charge/for Heavy Metal Fist Max) - Same as Power Fist but stronger. *'Shock Rocket -' + - Shoot a rocket up. *'Vortex' - + - Throws a tornado that lifts opponents in the air. *'Aerial Lockjaw' - (Air) *'Aerial Heavy Metal Fist -' + (Air) *'Aerial Shock Rocket -' + (Air) *'Aerial Vortex -' + (Air) center (Cross Moves) *'Helicopter' - Hold file:btn_cross.png during fall. (Throws) *'Kick Thrust -' or Plants his hand on the ground the trusts both his feet forward. *'HeliChopper-' - Holds and opponent above his head and hurts them with his hair. *'Fists Slam' - - Performs a overhead bash. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Punch Drunk -' (Level 1): A barrel of plum juice appears and Globox runs towards it taking out anyone in his way. *'Missle Rodeo -' (Level 2): Rayman rides on a walking shell that explodes if he runs into a opponent or wall. *'HoodStomper -' (Level 3): A cutscene starts with Rayman taking control of the Hoodstomper. The whole stage changes into the Clear Leaf Stadium, where Rayman can stomp on opponents earning a kill. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected:' ** I'm ready for this! ** Let's do this ** Yeah! *'Pre-match:' ** Globox!!! *'Item Pick-up:' *'Using Punch Drunk:' ** Ooh, Plum Juice! (Globox) *'Using Hi Ho Missle, Away!:' ** GO! *'HoodStomper:' ** Yes! *'Sucessful KO:' ** Yeah! *'Respawn:' Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Just Thought I Drop In:' Rayman decends onstage, using his helicopter move, then looks around and gos into a fighting stance. *'Globox?:' Jumps onstage and shouts "Globox!! as he looks around *'Who Turn Off The Nice Music?: '''Rayman drops from a portal with Globox falling on top of him afterwards. *'Don't Bug Me''' Appears onstage on a Moskito and then jumps off preparing to fight. Winning Screen *'Yeah!: '''Performs his level completion pose from Rayman 1. *'Yay me:' Cheers and throws a few fist pumps as he says "Yahoo, Yay me!". *'That Was Great:' Laughs and gives out two thumbs up. *'Get Funky: ' Performs his level completion dance from Rayman Origins (When he recieves a gold ribbon), while a teensie dance with him. Losing Screen *If using '''Yeah!': Looks beaten up, while holding his stomach and falls over. *If using Yay me: Looks dizzy and passes out. *If using That was great: Appears inside of a cage and desperately tries to break out. *If using Get Funky: Looks depressed as a teensie tries to cheer him up. Taunts *'Grimace: ' Sticks his tongue out and makes a gargling noise. *'Need A Hand?: '''Rayman's hands starts to run around him, as he looks confused and then jumps back into place. *'Let's Dance:''' Performs his Teensie dance, he does at the end of a level in Rayman 2. Costumes Hoodlum Havoc His standard outfit as he appears in Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. Alternate Colors * Yellow hood and shoes and Green shirt * Blue hood, yellow shoes and Dark Red shirt * Purple hair, light purple skin, cyan hood and shoes, and blue shirt (Dark Rayman) Origins A cel-shaded version of Rayman as he appears in Rayman Origins. Can be ordered from the PlayStation store. Alternate colors: * Yellow hood and shoes and Green shirt * Blue hood, yellow shoes and Dark Red shirt * Purple hair, light purple skin, cyan hood and shoes, and blue shirt (Dark Rayman) Disco Rayman Rayman's Disco Costume from Rayman Raving Rabbids. Unlocked at rank 18. Alternate Colors * TBA * TBA * TBA Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Globox *DLC: Ly *DLC: Betilla (Rayman Origins Version) *DLC: Teensie Icons: *Rank 5: Rayman (Rayman 1 artwork) *Rank 6: Rayman (Rayman 2 Render) *Rank 7: Ly *Rank 9: Disco Rayman *Rank 11: Rayman (Rayman 3 Render) *Rank 12: Mr. Dark *Rank 14: Globox *Rank 15: Gangster Rayman *Rank 17: Andre *Rank 18: Rayman on the Funkyboard *Rank 20: Betilla *Rank 21: Murphy *Rank 23: Yellow Lum *Rank 24: Rayman running (Artwork) *Rank 50: Hoodblaster *Rank 200: Teensie King (Artwork) Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Rayman 3 Loading Screen Background *Rank 19: Fairy Glade *Rank 22: 60's Tunnel Background *Rank 25: Razorbeard Pirate ship *Rank 300: The Heart of the World Chamber Rayman Icon.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Rayman